User talk:KyranEllis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kyran page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SoundersSecretKeeper (Talk) 01:01, November 12, 2012 Reply to 'Peverell Template' Hello, Thanks for telling me about that. I did not notice the note that you put, my apologies. I am very new to Wikia and I sometimes do things I'm not supposed to. My apologies and good day to you. 32dumplings2 (talk) 05:59, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Author's Request Hello I was just wondering if my latest page (James Riddle) could be included in the Malfoy Family and it's other relations. Because I don't want to get blocked, and I just though maybe if this request would be possible. Thank you. 32dumplings2 (talk) 05:17, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Yet again, could I ask, if James Riddle can be part of the New Death Eaters? Thank you and please reply as soon as possible. 32dumplings2 (talk) 06:25, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you help??? I'm apart of this fanon and Twilight fanon and while I love the author template up top on some that I just noticed. I've been having some trouble with two of my articles on Twilight Fanon so I've been trying to make a template like it for there to help but I can't seem to get it right. My page for Twighlight fanon is http://twifan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dollydolphin987 and you can hit following and it is the template I only have. Can you see where I went wrong and tell me what I need to do? Thanks in Advance, Dollydolphin987 (talk) 01:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, it looks great. I guess I'm not a good template writer.Dollydolphin987 (talk) 01:49, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Family and Group Request Hi, Could my latest edit (Theodore Peverell ) be included in the Peverell Family and also the New Death Eaters affiliation, because my character needs a few groups and a family to be part of. This means if you accept, Theodore will be also related to other families related to the Peverells such as the Malfoys and the Gaunts, and if possible, Cruela Peverell. Thank you for the e-mail a few weeks ago, so ↑ that is my 'summary' and hope you think it is good enough. Please reply as soon as possible. 32dumplings2 (talk) 08:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Bellatra Black Hi, So I saw your ages, and I really liked Bellatra Black. I was wondering if you could add more to her page? Queenjade (talk) 02:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC)Queenjade Editting articles Now, I've been receiving many em-mails that you have been editting my articles without my permission. Even if you told me to stop editting your articles I did stop, but that does not mean you get control over '''my '''articles. As you've said on your last message on my talkpage that the 'Lestrange, Gaunt and Black families are not to be messed with' that is the same with my articles such as the Northwood family. Just thought I'd stop by for my concern about editting my articles. Sincerely 32dumplings2 (talk) 05:04, November 16, 2013 (UTC)